


Well Of Course I'd Like To Sit Around & Chat

by Pankake



Category: The Hobbit RPF
Genre: M/M, aidan!dean!housemates, awkward!richard, jealous!aidan, neighbours!au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-23
Updated: 2013-12-23
Packaged: 2018-01-05 18:12:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 813
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1097024
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pankake/pseuds/Pankake
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Aidan and Dean are housemates who just shifted to a new apartment. Richard is 6'2" of deliciousness living downstairs. </p><p>After an awkward first encounter, Aidan just wants to have a fresh start but Dean seems to be getting a leg up with Richard every single time. Aidan sulks and Dean just shrugs.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Well Of Course I'd Like To Sit Around & Chat

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! Firstly thank you so much for even bothering to read this, after 10 years of reading fanfiction I've only mustered enough courage and effort to write and post something now. Thank you also to all the talented writers here, you've been a wonderful inspiration! 
> 
> I apologize for any mistakes in advance.

"Oi Aidan! Get the bloody door!" yelled Dean from his bedroom. 

Aidan rolled his eyes and tumbled off the couch. Who on earth could it be? They'd just shifted to the new apartment and weren't expecting any guests. 

Aidan opened the door and came face to face with a tall bloke whom he didn't recognize. Aidan blinked a couple of times.

"Umm hello, I'm Richard." Tall bloke smiled sheepishly. Aidan was a little distracted by his prominent nose and momentarily forgot his manners. 

"I live in the apartment just below yours… Found this in my letterbox, it's got your address, I ju-

"GOD AIDAN TURNER IS THIS YOUR SECRET DILDO COLLECTION AND PORN STASH?" Dean yelled at the top of his lungs as he ran over from his bedroom to where Aidan was, shaking the contents of a harmless looking Ikea box. 

Aidan froze upon hearing the outburst, Dean's eyebrows shot up, dangerously threatening to disappear amongst his unruly blonde curls upon the startling discovery that they were not alone. 

"Oh bugger.. Hi there! Can… can I help you mate?" Dean addressed the man outside their door, a nonchalant smile instantly appearing on his face. 

Richard looked highly disconcerted. For a few seconds he seemed to have forgotten the purpose of his visit, until Dean's somewhat expectant expression helped him find his voice again. 

"Umm yeah I just, I was returning this letter, it belongs to you, I mean, I'm not sure which of you but it's got your address on it." He held out a lumpy brown envelope. Dean took it from him and the smile turned into a grin. 

"Aww thanks mate! We just moved here, couple of days ago, I'm Dean and this is Aidan." Dean held out a hand.

Richard shook it, Aidan automatically extended his own and received a firm handshake in return, though no words came from him still. 

Richard smiled his sheepish smile again.

"Well I'll be off then, it was nice meeting you both, umm, hope everything's alright with the new place and all.."

"Yeah yeah! Thanks again! Really appreciate the gesture mate, hope to see you around! Place is a mess now but you should definitely come over once we're settled!" Dean chirped away. 

Aidan groaned internally, curse the Kiwi and his friendliness, how much more of this embarrassment did he have to endure? 

Richard nodded.

"That sounds… Great, yeah, just, just let me know. You know where I live now after all." Another awkward smile. 

"I do?" Dean looked confused. Aidan almost interjected but Richard didn't give him a chance.

"Oh right sorry, I told Aidan, sorry, I'm just below you."

Dean laughed.

"Well then, apologies in advance if we're bangin' on your ceiling, we've still got loads of unpacking and shifting to do!" Dean stepped back a little, allowing Richard a clearer view of their place, boxes scattered all over most of the living area. 

Richard shrugged.

"No it's alright, if you need any help just let me know, be more than happy to lend a hand." 

Dean and Richard exchanged a few more pleasantries before finally bidding goodbye, which pleased Aidan because his face was starting to ache from the smile he had put on right at the moment Dean decided to screw up the situation. 

Aidan trudged over to the sofa and unceremoniously plopped himself down with a sigh. 

"It's yours… What is it anyway? Steaming batch of porn?" Dean sniggered, tossing the envelope over to Aidan's lap before settling down cross-legged on the bare floor facing his housemate. Really, the only furniture they'd finished setting up happened to be the sofa and their beds.

"Just shut up O'Gorman."

Dean looked slightly affronted.

"Christ, it was only a joke Aid, don't be such a baby!"

Aidan throws what he considers a death glare but Dean is actually immune to any threats from Aidan because they argue about something nearly every day.

"At least I tried to make something out of it, what were you doing? Gaping at him like an idiot! I tried to be polite and save your dignity at the same time!" 

"By inviting him over for tea after that fiasco? Really charming Dean. Oh God he must think I'm some horny prick." Aidan slumped back against the sofa. 

Dean shrugged.

"You are. Sort of. I didn't even know you kept stuff like that!" 

Aidan sat up, a defensive retort ready on his lips but instead he sighed exasperatedly and flopped back once again on the cool leather.

Dean gently prodded Aidan's foot with his own.

"I'm sorry alright? I really didn't mean for all that to happen, hilarious though, don't think I've ever seen you so tongue-tied!" 

Aidan merely grunted, acknowledging the apology. 

*

A few minutes passed without any further exchange.

Dean giggled suddenly and Aidan raised his eyebrows questioningly. 

"He's kind of gorgeous."

"Who?"

"Our neighbor."

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! Hope that wasn't too bad. I don't know how this story turns out, writing it as I go, let's see who gets lucky in the end. ;)


End file.
